O laço que nos une
by Mystik
Summary: Sasuke pensa sobre o quanto Naruto lhe afetou durante sua vida.


**Nota:** Uma quase ficlet, contém vários spoilers da primeira fase, se passa no fim da primeira saga. Boa leitura!

* * *

**O laço que nos une**

Ele podia dizer que fora feliz. Por mais que sentisse falta da admiração do pai, que sempre dera preferência a Itachi, por mais que soubesse que nunca alcançaria a genialidade do irmão, ele fora feliz.

Sasuke sempre soube o exato momento em que tudo mudara. No dia que os homens da polícia Uchiha acusaram seu irmão de assassinato. Aquele olhar, aquele sharingan diferente nas íris de seu aniki lhe disseram tudo que viria a acontecer. Mas ele sendo a criança tola que sempre fora, negara aquela informação, negara aquela realidade.

-----

- Naruto...

O sobrevivente do clã Uchiha observou o loiro desacordado no chão, tão imóvel que poderia se dizer que ele estava morto. Seus olhos, agora negros novamente, o observavam atentamente, reparavam em cada detalhe. O rosto, geralmente sorridente e radiante, agora era pálido e neutro. A boca, que não parava de falar besteiras um segundo, agora estava fechada, numa linha contínua.

- Eu...

-----

Depois que sua família fora brutalmente assassinada, tudo que lhe restara era solidão. Sasuke sabia bem que todos sentiam pena de si e queriam ser seus amigos. Mas aquele tipo de amizade ele rejeitava. Não queria pena de ninguém. A solidão se tornara uma raiva profunda, um ódio intenso e incontrolável.

Ele resolveu se isolar de todos. Resolveu se tornar o melhor aluno da academia ninja, se graduaria com louvores e alcançaria o poder para destruir seu irmão.

Ele só não contava com uma interrupção em seus planos. Uma interrupção de nome Uzumaki Naruto.

-----

Pingos fortes. Sasuke ergueu os olhos aos céus e apenas sentiu a chuva grossa cair sobre seu corpo, num toque gelado e de certa forma, confortante. Parecia que o céu chorava...

Ele voltou seu olhar novamente para o loiro, se perguntando porque não o matara. Se quisesse obter o mais alto poder do sharingan, sabia que tinha que fazer isso. Mas por algum motivo...não conseguira.

-----

Aquele loiro era um idiota. Um verdadeiro usura tonkachi. Como alguém como ele sequer pensava que se tornaria hokage um dia? Sasuke ficou irritado com isso no começo, mas depois a irritação de tornou curiosidade.

Era óbvio que ele não tinha nenhum talento. E nenhuma família. O moreno não era bobo, ele percebera no dia da cerimônia de entrada na academia que Naruto viera sozinho. E o quanto as pessoas pareciam teme-lo. Porquê ele realmente não entendia.

Um dia, sentado no píer do lago após a aula, Sasuke ouviu passos na estrada e apenas olhou para cima, vendo se tratar do infame loiro. Este, ao vê-lo, fez uma careta emburrada para ele. Sasuke retrucou a careta, desafiando-o a encara-lo. Para sua surpresa o loiro sorriu tímido, conhecedor. Era como se aquele sorriso dissesse 'eu sei o que sente, eu conheço sua dor'. O moreno, pela primeira vez em meses, sorriu. Talvez ele não fosse tão idiota quanto pensasse que ele era.

-----

Uma dor lancinante cortou seu ombro e ele gemeu, colocando a mão sobre ele. Suas pernas perderam a força e ele caiu de joelhos, cuspindo sangue. Seus olhos se abriram e ele percebeu estar com o rosto a centímetros do rosto de Naruto. A chuva continuava a cair, torrencial. Seu coração começou a bater forte, descompassado enquanto ele continuava a fitar o rosto do seu melhor amigo.

-----

Sasuke não se irritara tanto assim quando fora designado para estar no mesmo time que Naruto, ou aquela tal de Sakura. Não ia permitir que eles o interrompessem o seu caminho para a vingança.

Quando foram designados para aquela missão para o país da Onda, Sasuke aproveitou para demonstrar todo desdém que sentia por aquele ninja fraco e que falava demais. Mas, mesmo que nunca admitisse, Naruto lhe surpreendeu. Aquela missão fez o outro se tornar mais que um ninja idiota: eles agora eram rivais, ambos se desafiavam, precisavam superar um ao outro.

Por isso ele ainda não entendia porque entrara na frente do loiro quando Haku o usara como isca. Porque recebera aquelas agulhas, salvando a vida de Naruto.

'_Eu nunca te odiei...minhas pernas se mexeram sozinhas.'_

Era a mais pura verdade. Diante da possibilidade de ver o loiro morrer, morrer por sua causa, ele agira sem pensar e podia ter sido aniquilado por Haku. Foi ali que ele percebeu o quão importante Naruto havia se tornado. Ele não queria perde-lo...como havia perdido a sua família.

-----

Sasuke não entendia bem porque estava pensando em tudo aquilo naquele momento. Devia ir embora, agora que conseguira parar aquele tentara impedir sua partida com todas as suas forças.

Mas suas pernas não o obedeciam. E ele continuava a olhar para o rosto desacordado do loiro.

- Porque...? – sussurrou para si de modo quase inaudível.

Porque se importava tanto? Porque não conseguira mata-lo? Porque a simples idéia de perde-lo era tão terrível para si?

O moreno abaixou o rosto, seus olhos negros se enchendo de lágrimas sem perceber. Um trovão forte ecoou no céu, iluminando seus corpos quando ele beijou Naruto.

O toque nos lábios dele teve o mesmo efeito de uma descarga elétrica passando seu corpo. Ele estremeceu. Mas tão logo quanto encostou sua boca na dele, se afastou. Seu corpo ergueu-se, seus olhos negros vidrados, as lágrimas escorrendo por sua face.

- Sayonara...Naruto.

Disse em voz baixa, virando o corpo e começando a caminhar lentamente em direção a fronteira que o levaria fora do país do Fogo. Fora de Konoha. Fora da vida de Naruto.

-----

- Porque você está indo tão longe por mim? – gritou Sasuke, irritado, encarando furiosamente o loiro a sua frente.

- Você...é o primeiro laço que eu tive na vida. – respondeu Naruto simplesmente.

**Fim.**

Mystik**  
**


End file.
